Here Waiting
by Ashes2Dust87
Summary: Draco/ Hermione. Both thought themselves unworthy, both are tired of waiting. Short one shot.


Here waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

/

The air was chilled in the early morning air these mornings. It seeped into the bones of those who ventured out of the forboding castle. It had a way of dredging up memories long past if one stayed in it too long. The grey air stilled and unforgiving in it's lack of sunlight and warmth. But there was a calm to be found none the less. This is how Draco Malfoy found himself out side on such a morning, between the start of a new dawn next to a large tree.

He was a proud man, but oh how he had fallen! Feeling a heavy pain deep in his chest, he looked out on to the lake. Closing his eyes, he remembered her smiles, her frowns, her tears. He knew he caused many of her tears and frowns, but not one of her smiles. He wanted so much to tell her how much he needed her. He always held feelings from the first time he saw her, but he wasn't allowed to touch the forbidden fruit. No, she was unworthy of his attention, that in it self was a lie. He would watch his words break her down and force her to build stronger walls. Now he knew those walls kept every one out. She was his princess, stuck in the tallest of towers while waiting for her true love to wake her with a kiss. But he was no hero and was not worthy of such a chance.

/

The cool air always reminded Hermione the emptyness in her arms. The lack of warmth from the one she loved. She always thought he was handsome. Till he opened is mouth and spat insults at her like a dog. But that slowly started to change, very subtly though. But it was there none the less. He was her match in every way but one, he didn't know the pain of loving one you can never have. Walking down to her favorite spot near the lake, she let her mind drift through her memories. Some made her smile a bit, others drew tears to her eyes. The pain in her chest was growing stronger with each step, but she continued on. Pride and defeat kept her aware of her loss and failers. Everyone depended on her so much she couldn't break down or cry. She was the ones who the broken went to for strength. But the one she needed thought she wasn't worth living. That her filthy blood earned her a death sentence in the most painful of ways. "He's getting his wish, heartach is the slowest of deaths." She said out loud. Finding her spot, behind a large tree, she fell on to the cold, wet ground and cried as her heart bled.

/

As the end drew near and they would be leaving the grounds of the school forever, Draco and Hermione found each other at a large tree next to the lake. After staring in to each others eyes for an eternity, both memorizing them, the silence was broken.

" I'm sorry for all the insults and pain. If I could I would take them all back. Please forgive me and let me forget my past. I've changed and I have you to thank. Please don't try to brush this off, I'm telling the truth. I made mistakes and I want to make up for all of them. If you decide to leave right here, I'll spend my life trying to bring you back. I know you are your own person, I am too. But I'll still find away to keep you here with me. I'll die for you, you give me a reason to live!" Draco said while trying to not feel his heart shatter. The words came out before he could think, but they were the most truth he had ever spoken in his life. The silence was deafening and painful.

Hermione couldn't find the words to say. His speach ran through her over and over again. She almost didn't notice him turn and walk away. She ran as fast as she could to catch him before he was gone forever.

" You always say the words to keep me waiting. I'll always be looking for the words to say how you make me feel to keep you here. I don't want to remember all my mistakes and I don't want you walking away being one of them. I found what I need in you. Please don't turn around and walk away, just wait for me to find the right words." Hermione didn't have a chance to finish before being wrapped in his strong arms and held in a deep embrace. She felt his head on top of hers as she buried herself deeper into his chest. Lifting her head to face him, she felt him place a kiss on her lips. She returned in full return, pouring her love in to it.

The new couple walked away that day no longer waiting, they found what they wanted in each other. They knew it would be a bumpy start, but love always is and it is worth it to them.


End file.
